its_amazingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Hull
Brian Hull is a voice actor in Los Angles. Born in August 28, 1991, this 28 year old is originally from Mansfield, TX. He studied Vocal Performance at Dallas Baptist University. Brian quickly gained voice acting attention when his YouTube video, "Disney and Pixar Sings Let it Go," went viral. He is known for playing Nightcat on Rescue Dogs. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDtrSwz6uEk - Brian hull live http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kxjYlrSLUA - vocal audition http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E8MCkk9K8Q - chipmunk attack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= - Sebastian http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5BJcVjq600 - King Julien http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= - Gollum http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= - The Dark Knight Interrogation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= - Dug Impression version 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= - Dug Version 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= - Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa Trivia He is the impression man. His favorite disney movies was The Little Mermaid, Fantasia, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, and The Lion King. His favorite movies is Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, Jurassic Park, Forrest Gump, and The Green Mile. He missed Barbecue. His favorite voices is King Julien, Pooh, Mickey Mouse, Dracula, and Pumbaa. His favorite genre of music is Josh Groban Stages, Hayley Westenra Treasure, Katherine Jenkins Believe, and Andrea Bocelli Sogno. His favorite songs is Somewhere Down in Texas by George Strait, Thrive by Casting Crowns, I Love to Laugh from Mary Poppins. His favorite Don Bluth movies is The Land Before Time, and Anastasia. Impression Characters * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto, Pete, and Chip n Dale in Disney * Sebastien, Scuttle, and Ursula in The Little Merrmaid * Baloo, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, Shere Khan, and Kaa in The Jungle Book * Mufasa, Timon, Pumbaa, Scar, Zazu, and Ed in The Lion King * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy Fozzie, and The Swedish Chef in Muppets * Gollum, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Sauron, Saruman, and Smaug in The Lord of the Rings * Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Snagglepuss in The Yogi Bear Show * Larry the Cable Guy in Only in America with Larry the Cable Guy * Spike the Bulldog in Tom and Jerry * Droopy Dog in Avery Cartoons * Huckleberry Hound in The Huckleberry Hound Show * Harry Potter, Hagrid, Dobby, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Lucius Malfoy in Harry Potter * Scooby-Doo, and Shaggy in Scooby-Doo * Yoda, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Ewok, Chewbacca, R2D2, C-3PO, Jar-Jar Binks, Han Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, Kylo Ren, and Boba Fett in Star Wars * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Tasmanian Devil, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Pepe le Pew, Barnyard Dawg, Sylvester Jr, Pete Puma, and Beaky Buzzard in Looney Tunes * Bert, Uncle Albert, and Mr. Dawes Sr in Mary Poppins * Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Toad in Super Mario * Phineas, Ferb, Bajieet, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb * Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and Wicked Witch in The Wizard of Oz * Fred Flintstones, and Barney Rubble in The Flintstones * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Roo and Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh * Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley in Lilo and Stitch * Bullwinkle in The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Spongebob Squarepants, Gary, Patrick Star, and Narrator in Spongebob Squarepants * George Jetson, Astro, and Elroy in The Jetsons * Wall-E in Wall-E * Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, and Megavolt in Darkwing Duck * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, King Julien, Maurice, and Molt in Madagascar * Gru, and Minions in Despicable Me * Scrat, Sid, and Manny in Ice Age * Belt in The Croods * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Nezzer, and Mr. Lunt in VeggieTales * Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Dracula in Dracula * E.T in E.T Extra Terrestrial * Napoleon in Napoleon Dynamite * Harry Callahan in Dirty Harry * Rocky Balboa, Mickey Goldmill, Paulie Pennino, and Clubber Lang in Rocky * Forrest Gump in Forrest Gump * William Wallace in Braveheart * Arnold Schwarzenegger in Predator and Terminator * Don Vito Corleone in The Godfather * Sean Connery in James Bond * Bryan Mills in Taken * Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Will Turner, Gibbs, and Cotton's Parrot in Pirates of the Caribbean * Batman, Joker, Bane, Ra's al Ghul, and Lucius Fox in The Dark Knight Trilogy * Pinky, and Brain in Pinky and the Brain * Wakko, and Yakko in Animaniacs * Thor, Hulk, Vision, Loki, Ultron, and Thanos in Avengers * Optimus Prime, and Megatron in Transformers * Wolverine, and Magneto in X-Men * Agent Smith in Matrix * Captain Hook (Dustin Hoffman) in Hook * Frank the Pug, and Edgar the Bug in Men in Black * Austin Powers, and Dr. Evil in Austin Powers * T-Rex, and Indominus Rex in Jurassic Park * HAL 9000 in 2001: A Space Odyssey * Kristoff, Olaf, Oaken, and Duke of Weselton in Frozen * Jiminy Cricket, Stromboli, and Geppetto in Pinocchio * Ratigan, and Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective * Phil, Zeus, and Hades in Hercules * Naveen, Ray, and Dr. Facilier in Princess and the Frog * Fix-It Felix Jr., King Candy, Sour Bill, Tapper, and Knowsmore in Wreck-it Ralph * Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee in Peter Pan * Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Evil Queen, and The Prince in Snow White * Tarzan, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, and Clayton in Tarzan * Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Gaston, and LeFou in Beauty and the Beast * Jack Skellington, Zero, and Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas * Tiny the T-Rex, and Bowler Hat Guy in Meet the Robinsons * Prince John, and Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood * Willie the Giant in Fun and Fancy Free * Big Bad Wolf in Three Little Pigs * Genie, Jafar, Iago, and Abu in Aladdin * Gurgi, and The Horned King in The Black Cauldron * Quasimodo, Victor, and Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Joey Gladstone in Full House * Ray Barone in Everybody Loves Raymond * The Cat in the Hat (Mike Myers), The Lorax (Danny DeVito), Sam I am, and The Grinch (Jim Carrey) in Dr. Seuss * Lenny in Shark Tale * Oh in Home * The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, and General Mongerin Monsters Vs Aliens * North, and Bunny in Rise of the Guardians * Smidge, Biggie, and Mr. Dinkles in Trolls * Wallace in Wallace and Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Po, Oogway, Mr. Ping, and Shifu in Kung Fu Panda * Hiccup, Toothless, Gobber, and Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon * Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, and Pinocchio Shrek * Ian, McSquizzy, Mr. Weenie, and Buddy in Open Season * Chicken Joe, and Tank Evans in Surf's Up * Earl, Tim Lockwood, and Manny in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Grand-Santa, and Steve in Arthur Christmas * The Pirate Captain in The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Dracula in Hotel Transylvania * Hi-5, and Mel Meh in The Emoji Movie * Peter Rabbit * Gunter, Big Daddy, and Meena's Grandfather in Sing * White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Aboselm Caterpillar, and Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland * Maui, and Hei Hei in Moana * Flash, Mr. Big, Yax, and Chief Bogo in Zootopia * Dante, and Ernesto de la Cruz in Coco * Winston, Junkrat, and Reaper in Overwatch * Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas * Merlin in The Sword of the Stone * Mushu in Mulan * Mater, Luigi, Guido, and Filmore in Cars * Carl Fredricksen, Dug, and Alpha in Up * Crush, Bruce, Nigel, Fluke, Rudder, and Gerald in Finding Nemo * Buzz Lightyear, Slinky, Hamm, Lotso, Aliens, Sarge, and Rex in Toy Story * King Fergus in Brave * Baymax in Big Hero 6 * Bing Bong, and Anger in Inside Out * Jose Carioca, and Panchito in The Three Callabros * Elmo, and Cookie Monster in Sesame Street * Dr. Claw in Inspector Gadget * Sulley, Mike, and Roz in Monsters Inc * Elliot in Pete's Dragon * Fred Fredburger in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Johnny Bravo * Rocko in Rocko's Mordern Life * Monterey Jack in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers * Nigel Thornberry in The Wild Thornberry * Courage in Courage the Cowardly Dog * Ed in Ed, Edd & Eddy * Scoorge, and Launchpad in Ducktales * Br'er Rabbit, and Br'er Bear in Song of the South * Batman, Metalbeard, Bad Cop, and Vitruvius in The LEGO Movie * Steve Irwin in The Crocodile Hunter * John Silver in Treasure Planet * Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove * Gusteau in Ratatouille * Flynn Rider, Hook Hand, Stabbington Brother, and Short Thug in Tangled * Paddington * Timothy Q. Mouse from Dumbo * Friend Owl from Bambi * Willie the Whale from Make Mine Music * Johnny Appleseed from Melody Time * Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Jaq, and Gus from Cinderella * Tony, and Joe from Lady and the Tramp * Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty * Colonel from One Hundred and One Dalmatians * Edgar from The Aristocats * Rufus from The Rescuers * Chief from The Fox and the Hound * Dodger from Oliver and Company * Jake from The Rescuers Down Under * Kron from Dinosaur * Mole from Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Rutt, and Tuke from Brother Bear * Alameda Slim from Home on the Range * Fish Out of Water from Chicken Little * Rhino from Bolt * Krusty the Clown, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, and Fat Tony from The Simpsons * Professor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes Conrad, Morbo, and Lrrr from Futurama * Captain Caveman * Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt * Dick Dastardly in Wacky Races Category:Youtubers